Wagner (Gameplay)
Introduction Health: 10001 Play-style: Offensive, Rushdown Dash Type: Run Wagner is a standard type of character who specializes in speed and rushdown. She moves forward during many of her attacks making easy to keep on the pressure. However, Wagner doesn't possess any kind of projectiles making it difficult to approach some of the long-range characters. Specialty: Buff System Wagner's Special Attack ( ) let's her apply temporary buffs to herself. These buffs change the properties of her Special Attacks, and are essential in most of her advanced combos. Move List 'Normal Moves' 'Command Normals' |Image = |Damage = |Guard = |Cancel = |Description = Low. Wagner steps on her opponent and kicks them away. Has really low range.}} 'Throw' 'Force Function' |Image = |Damage = |Guard = |Cancel = |Description = Wagner does a short-ranged knock with her shield. Can be used to erase projectiles.}} 'Special Moves' |Image = |Damage = |Guard = |Cancel = |Description = Rushes forward in a spiral-like motion and thrusts the opponent with her sword. A-version is horizontal and B-version diagonal. Floats the opponent on hit making it easy to continue with an aerial combo.}} |Image = |Damage = |Guard = |Cancel = |Description = There are apparently follow-ups. }} |Image = |Damage = |Guard = |Cancel = |Description = Wagner leaps into air doing a circular slice with her blazing sword. Has invincibility, so works as a reversal. }} |Image = |Damage = |Guard = |Cancel = |Description = Rushes forward and slams the opponent with her shield. A-version goes horizontally a short distance and B-version goes for longer distance. Knocks the opponent on the ground making it easy to continue with a combo. Charged version launches the opponent into midair on hit.}} |Image = |Damage = |Guard = |Cancel = |Description = Wagner takes up a stance and is briefly engulfed in flames. A-version boosts the attacks where she hits the opponent with her sword. Taking damage makes you lose this boost.}} |Image = |Damage = |Guard = |Cancel = |Description = Wagner takes up a stance and is briefly engulfed in flames. B-version boosts moves where she uses her shield. EX-version gets you both sword and shield boosts at once. Taking damage makes you lose these boosts.}} |Image = |Damage = |Guard = |Cancel = |Description = Rushes forward in a spiral-like motion and thrusts the opponent with her sword. Comes downwards from midair.}} |Image = |Damage = |Guard = |Cancel = |Description = There are apparently follow-ups. }} 'Infinite Worth' |Image = |Damage = |Guard = |Cancel = |Description = Ignites herself in huge flames and them leaps diagonally into midair.}} 'Infinite Worth EXS' |Image = |Damage = |Guard = |Cancel = |Description = Usable only when your own health is under 30 % Starts with a purple pillar of light. If it hits, a special animation will be shown and around 3500 damage is dealt. Use of the move will cause GRD Break, except if the user is in a Vorpal state before using it. If used within a combo, damage of the move is greatly reduced.}} Colors Category:Move Sets